Ria
Ria, an Imperial warrior, is the newest member of the Companions before you join, and highly determined to fight and die honorably alongside them. Ria may be found with a few other Companions fighting a giant at Pelagia Farm when you first visit Whiterun Hold. After this initial encounter, she will normally be found in and around Jorrvaskr. After the Companions quest line is complete, she can become a follower and be recruited into the Blades. She also becomes a potential candidate for marriage. When you ask her why she joined the Companions, she'll reply, "Are you kidding? I've wanted to be with them since I was a little girl. Haven't you heard the stories of Kodlak and Skjor fighting off the hundred-and-one Orc berserkers? Skjor says it was more like forty, but he's just being modest. Where else would I want to be but here? Learning with them, fighting at their sides." If you ask who the Companions are, she'll tell you, "Only the most famous warrior band in all of Skyrim. Have you been living with the horkers? When we arrive, blood is spilled and our blades sing to the glories of Ysgramor. This is life, brother/sister. The struggle is what reminds us to draw breath." Asking who's in charge around Jorrvaskr will have her respond, "The Circle are the ones who parcel out the jobs. That's Aela, Skjor, and the brothers, Farkas and Vilkas. Kodlak advises them, but he doesn't really give orders." You can also ask her what it means to be a Companion, to which she'll reply, "So much. This group... this family... this band... this is the best thing I've ever been a part of. The oldest fighting group in Skyrim, and nothing but glory from Ysgramor's day to our own. To be counted in that line is a bit of immortality. Even if I never see Sovngarde, I'll have that much." Ria is the newest member of The Companions until the Dragonborn joins. She is also the only Imperial currently in the ranks. She resides in Whiterun, and can be found within or just behind Jorrvaskr. Upon completion of the Companions' main plotline, Ria can be recruited as a follower and becomes a potential marriage candidate. She can be recruited into the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having her as a follower, or as a steward if the Hearthfire DLC has been installed. Personalidade Ria states she has dreamed of being a Companion since she was a little girl, and is very enthusiastic about her membership. She is determined to fight and die alongside her Shield-Siblings.1 Interações The Dragonborn typically meets Ria for the first time near Pelagia Farm, where, along with Farkasand Aela the Huntress, she is fighting a giant. If spoken to, she asks the Dragonborn to come to Jorrvaskr and join the Companions. Ria can also be encountered randomly in the wilds of Skyrim, travelling with Vilkas. Seguidora After completing The Companions' questline, it is possible to recruit Ria as a follower. Casamento After becoming Harbinger of the Companions by completing the quest "Glory of the Dead," Ria becomes a candidate for marriage if the Dragonborn possesses and wears an Amulet of Mara. After her marriage to the Dragonborn, she may leave the house in order to complete jobs, but she returns in a day or two if she has not been killed in the wilderness. Lâminas Ria may join the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine after Alduin's Wall while having her as follower. Administradora HF With Hearthfire installed, Ria can become a Steward at one of the Dragonborn's manors. She must be close to the house before the speech option will appear. She will stop being a follower (if currently a follower) and, when next seen, no longer equip any upgraded armor the Dragonborn may have given her. Equipamento Citações * "I was the newest Companion until you came along. I guess that's okay, just means I can show you the ropes." * "Oh, hey there! I killed a bear yesterday, did you kill anything?" * "What's on your mind?" * "What do you need, my friend?" * "Good to have some fresh eyes up there at the top. I follow your lead, Harbinger." — After "Glory of the Dead" Conversas Fencing Lessons Ria: "Should I be holding the blade further away than a smaller one?" Vilkas: "If you keep it in close, you'll have more control, but it can be harder to balance a strike." Ria: "I guess that comes down to footwork, then." Vilkas: "Exactly. When you have a big, heavy weight swinging around you upper body, your lower body has to compensate, or you'll fall right over." Training Partners Ria: "Why can't I train with Aela?" Vilkas: "Because, you wanted to learn the longer blades. Aela's never used anything bigger than a dagger." Ria: "It's just...I think our fighting styles are similar." Vilkas: "Well, you can either get better with a bow or try to learn from me." Comparing Weapons Ria: "It just feels so slow." Vilkas: "It will feel that way for a while. But eventually you'll get used to it, and then you'll get faster with it. After that, the shortsword will feel like a knitting needle when you pick it up again." Ria: "I've never held a knitting needle." Vilkas: "Of course not. My mistake." Curiosidades * She is voiced by Colleen Delany, the same voice actress for Lydia (with whom she shares a good deal of her dialogue), as well as Mephala. * Although her default equipment (Scaled Armor) is governed by the Light Armor skill, Ria is actually more proficient in Heavy Armor. * If Ria is a follower and her inventory is checked, it will reveal that she carries a key to Whiterun's gate, as with the rest of the companions seen fighting the giant at Pelagia Farm. Aparição * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Companheiros Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres Categoria:Skyrim: Imperiais Categoria:Imperiais Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores